Olympic City
Also called Olympic Camp. Built at the base of Olympus Mons for the sole purpose of mining the metals necessary for warp coils. This is the most commercial of the various bases. Olympic City, the label is perhaps premature, is the fastest growing location on Mars. It has passed the size of Wells Base and already has whores. The current population is hovering around 25,000, two thirds of those are not miners. there is a growing presence of children. It is without a doubt the most space cowboy location in the Sol System. It is noted that the open carry of weapons is common, but slug throwers are not to be seen. Something about guns that punch holes in the walls gets you talked about. Olympic City is also without doubt the most dangerous mining operation in the solar system. All the danger of mining plus all the danger of space. There are few injuries. Most accidents are fatal. In April of 2013 the United Parties of Olympic City signed the Sentient Rights Agreement as a body. The United Parties consists of business owners and any private citizen that wished to involve themselves that was currently a permanent resident of Mars. The United Parties have declared that they are part of no government of Earth and an independent nation of Mars. So far no Earth government has had an opinion about it. The Ane Confederation has accepted the Document of Consent of the United Parties of Olympic City and supports it. Locations Andelan's Court A court under the terms of the Document of Consent of the United Parties of Olympic City. Bring your dispute and it can be solved without shooting. Andelan the eponymous Ane judge has a stunning amount of tort cases stuffed in her brain. She can find a way to solve the issue. Bicorn Services Of course. Rapid transport, rapid education, accountants etc. The Ane here are not on fixed contracts. They ship who pays to be shipped. Carnivore Collective They have the Meat. All the syntameat you can buy. They have beef, chicken, pork, lamb, and three species of fish. The prices are high by Earth standard but they have meat much cheaper than it can be shipped. Cory's Boarding House Cory provides a room and two meals a day at (for Mars) reasonable cost. No booze, no pets - any size. It is decent long term accommodations. Debeers Limited It's a volcano. They keep hoping. The office is small but if diamonds are to be found they desperately want to get control of that. Debeers is not above thug tactics to maintain their near monopoly on the diamond market. Green Gene's Farm Hydroponic plants. Acres of them. Green Gene is one of the main farms feeding the city. He is also slowly making soil. Planet waste is composted. The object is to ditch the hydroponics by the by, they are expensive. But Mars has no soil. The Green Honky-Tonk Piano The eponymous piano cost a fortune to get to Mars. However the fact that the bar has a live piano is a huge draw. Service-wise they have food, beer, spirits, music, and girls. In this case the women are contract free agents that rent space. Mary Jane's Lounge Drug den. A safe one. The main potable is cannabis, other are available. Miss Kitty's Lounge Girls for hire, booze that is at least real and a pleasant way to separate you from your cash. Women's Christian Temperance Society Away, away with rum by gum! One of the main branches of Mothers Against Everything got to Mars as quickly as they could manage to campaign against vice on this new world, their definition. It was not quick enough. Whores and booze got there first. Constant and disappointed agitators for "moral" law. They are trying to get as many women to Mars as possible. The civilizing effect (read moralizing effect) of the female presence on frontiers has been noted in the past. Historically women mean more agitation against vice (their version) and a better chance to pass nanny state laws. Unfortunately there has been some violent backlash against them. Two of the women have been raped in particularly violent fashion, with profanity laden explanations as to why. Only one of the rapists has been caught. He was shipped back to Earth by Bicorn before he got Lynched. The second is still at large. Suspected to have been "justified"* in some quiet corner. The Document of Consent of the United Parties of Olympic City pretty much put a stake in the heart of the Women's Christian Temperance Society ambitions. They are still trying. Redneck Mining They come across as lazy good ol' boys but are sharp as tacks. They are holding their own and moving up on War God. Scientific Assayers The do ore assaying work for anyone that pays them. An important service to any mining community. Dull accurate, unbiased, just the kind you want. They wear ties in the lab. They have been threatened by War God seeking to influence their work. They wear guns under the lab coats. Standard Shipping Line Four Gamma Lifters and an attempt at regular service that doesn't require limbs to pay for. Bicorn moves people cheaper, but can't move the sheer tonnage that mining requires and ships. War God Limited There was actually some shooting when this company tried to corner the mining market. Replacing foremen and thugs was getting very expensive. And no one knew nothing. War God Limited has bowed to being limited. While they are the largest company they are not the only one. War God did not sign the United Parties document. It is hurting therm. ---- * Tossed out an airlock. Category:Mars Category:Space Category:Cities Category:Unfinished Articles